


Kantner Hall

by edenfell (ricecrispbees)



Series: Chronos- The Seven Evils (original series) [2]
Category: Chronos- Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Supernatural Elements, just a piece where i test the waters with writing magical characters, not really connected to the main story arc in any way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecrispbees/pseuds/edenfell
Summary: Pearl Stockheart goes with her family to her first-ever author's convention at just 12 years old. Nervous and jumpy, her ability to Listen in on other people goes a little haywire and makes the evening much more difficult for everybody involved.Character study for the Stockheart Family of Feldweg, Mila.
Relationships: Edmund/Topaz Stockheart, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Characters & Original Male Character, Topaz Stockheart & Pearl Stockheart & Edmund Stockheart
Series: Chronos- The Seven Evils (original series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222907





	Kantner Hall

Kantner Hall was bustling with activity on this night, the clamoring of people and their voices as they spoke amongst themselves audible to Pearl Stockheart as she and her parents made their approach to the place. Dressed in a finely woven sateen dress, and with her silver hair styled and perfumed like a grown woman’s, she certainly looked the part of a young lady prepared to attend the biggest party of her life. Unfortunately, however, the poor girl was feeling far too anxious to properly act the part of one.

“Pearl, honey,” her father, Edmund Stockheart, placed a warm hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “you’re shivering.”

“I can’t help it,” Pearl whined. “I’m  _ nervous _ .”

“We can see as much, dear,” Topaz, her mother, remarked flatly. “It’s only understandable you’d be so afraid, but remember to take those deep breaths like I told you, alright?” Her hand came to rest on Pearl’s other shoulder, and the little girl breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and clutching the manuscript in her arms to her chest more tightly than before.

“What if they don’t like it?” she murmured as Kantner Hall got closer and closer. “I’ve worked so hard on this manuscript, but if it’s not enough…”

“Pearl, baby. Look at me.” Topaz stopped and knelt by her daughter’s side, hand firmly on her shoulder and locking eyes with her. “You did  _ not _ get invited to this event because Mila’s own Coalition of Authors took pity on you, or our family as a whole. You know that, don’t you?”

Pearl took a moment before nodding tentatively.

“Good. What was the reason, then, for us being allowed to attend this event? One where authors from as far as the Republic of Ctesiko and Avadonia have come for the  _ sole _ purpose of discussing their trade with other people?”

Pearl’s cheeks reddened as she stared down at the ground. “Because...because I’m a good author, right?”

“Just about the best in the whole damn country,” Edmund remarked, grinning. “Sometimes I think you forget just how much people love your stuff, kiddo.”

Pearl flushed a darker red. “Daddy…” she sighed. “I know, I know. I’m a good writer and all, but do these other authors share that same sentiment? What if they rip apart my manuscript like it’s nothing and point out a ton of flaws in it I didn’t even know existed?”

Topaz firmly squeezed her shoulder. “I promise you, Pearl, that will  _ not _ happen. Your brain’s running wild again, and even if it were a possibility, rest assured I will personally deal with anyone who treats the things you’ve worked so hard on like trash. No adult should be treating a child’s work so harshly, you know.”

“That  _ does _ put a smile on my face,” Pearl admitted, grinning at the thought of her mother embarrassing a snooty-looking, faceless man for tearing apart her manuscript. “Thanks, mama. Let’s go, then.” With one hand, she held the one Topaz had previously put on her shoulder and walked alongside her and her father until they stood at the steps of Kantner Hall. Men and women in fancy dresswear eyed the family up and down, murmuring amongst themselves, and Pearl strained her ears to listen. She always had been impressively good at listening in on other people.

_ “What is a child doing in a place like this?” _ one man asked.

_ “You idiot! How do you not know them right away?! That’s the Stockhearts, duh!” _ a woman reprimanded him.

_ “ _ The _ Stockhearts? As in, Pearl Stockheart? No way, I didn’t realize she was  _ that _ young!”  _ the man remarked, incredulous.

__ _ “Oh, there’s absolutely no way that kid’s parents don’t write the majority of her stuff.”  _ a different woman remarked to her husband.

__ _ “That’s what I was thinking too!”  _ the husband remarked.

__ _ “Sheesh. That little, huh…?”  _ a third man said, and so on...

As the family of three climbed the stairs to the entrance of the party hall, Edmund leaned over to whisper to his daughter.

“You’re Listening again, aren’t you?” he murmured.

“They’re talking about me,” Pearl whispered back stiffly, clutching the manuscript and her mother’s hand with white knuckles. “Saying stuff like how they think you and Mama wrote my books for me.”

Edmund’s expression hardened. “Of course they’d say that…” he grumbled. “Let’s just go inside, okay?” 

Pearl gave a noise of affirmation and nodded to the kind man who opened one of the large glass double-doors to let the family in. The inside of Kantner Hall was just as lavish and massive as the rumors said and then some; glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the large room below. The bottom halves of the walls had been painted a sort of gold-yellow, while the upper half was a far paler shade of the same color. People of all shapes, sizes, and colors dressed in blatantly luxurious clothing Pearl knew her family couldn’t afford even with their income, and once again she began to feel very shy and out of place here.

Topaz squeezed her hand as if she knew what her child was thinking. While she’d done her best to pool the family’s funds to afford nice clothing for this event, the closest she really got was sateen dresswear from a local tailor, rather than silken articles of clothing like what some of the other partygoers appeared to wear. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of how they were dressed; her husband had a wonderful blue suit and white cravat on and she had gone with a traditional Milan dress made with magenta crushed velvet rather than the average cotton or sateen any other dress would have had. Still, it did make her feel a bit self-conscious to know her family would be considered plain compared to some of the other people here. She could have sworn there were actual bits of gold woven into one woman’s dress as the family passed by her…

“Pearl Stockheart!” A man’s voice called, stopping the girl right in her tracks. She and her parents turned to see a man in a pressed suit and monocle regarding them with a warm smile. Extending his hand, the man continued, “My name is Joachim Wagner, my dear. It’s a pleasure to meet both yourself and your parents.”

Pearl warily let go of her mother’s hand and shook his. “Pleasure to meet you as well, sir,” she said with a smile. “Joachim Wagner...ah! I remember now! You’re the author of  _ Each Little Bird That Sings _ , right?”

“Correct!” Joachim’s cheeks pinked. “I’m surprised you recognized my name that quickly!”

“Of course! After all, my mama  _ loves _ that book, don’t you, mama?” Pearl said, nudging her mother in the side. Topaz’s blush practically matched her hair.

“Yes,” she admitted, “it’s true that I’m quite a fan of your writing…” Topaz trailed off and shook the man’s hand. “Topaz Stockheart. I’m Pearl’s mother, of course. Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Joachim turned to Edmund. “And your name, Mr. Stockheart?”

“Edmund.” For the third time, Joachim’s hand was shaken and smiles were exchanged. “I’ll admit I haven’t read many of your works, but what little I have, I’ve enjoyed immensely.”

“Ohoho! The three of you flatter me,” Joachim said. Eyeing the manuscript Pearl held to her chest, his eyebrows raised. “Ah, are you doing to participate in the manuscript auction as well?”

Pearl nodded. “The final version is being prepared for mass-production already, last I checked. I’m very excited for the day it’s ready for the public.”

“Well, then, I just may have to go broke bidding on it then,” the man said with a twinkle in his eye. “You’re an extremely talented young lady.”

Pearl flushed. “Well, thank you, mister Wagner. You’re quite skilled yourself.”

“Since we’re talking, I actually have a few friends who expressed interest in meeting you,” Joachim looked up at Topaz and Edmund. “Would that be alright?” He asked, more at the parents than at Pearl herself.

Edmund and Topaz exchanged tentative glances.

“As long as you stay with us I don’t see a problem with it,” Edmund said to Pearl, who brightened at this.

“I’d be more than happy to meet them if you’d show me where they are,” the girl said, and so the night continued.

  
  
  


It was very hard for Pearl  _ not _ to Listen in a place like this.

Even as she tried her hardest to focus on the conversations she and her family participated in, her brain picked up on bits and pieces of other folks’ conversations, even though they stood a fair distance away from the other partygoers.

_ ‘I hear tomorrow’s meant to be a nasty day--’ _

_ ‘Whitefish? No, no, I can’t possibly. My husband’s allergic.’ _

_ ‘--for the weather, that is--’ _

_ ‘Well, from what you’ve told me of this book, a red cover might be better…’ _

_ ‘Is that so? Well, at any rate, he’ll be here in a few minutes--’ _

“Pearl,” Topaz gently nudged her daughter, “please focus. Mister Hanma’s just asked you a question.”

Pearl, abruptly shaken out of her daze, stared blankly at the man standing in front of her. Dressed in a rich purple hakama with a darker haori to match, the older man certainly looked wise and important. Cheeks flushed red, she shuffled from foot to foot for a moment.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she said, “but could you please repeat that?”


End file.
